The Fight for the Philosopher's Stone
by Alice-Thyme
Summary: When Ed and Al learn about the stone at hogwarts, they transfer to investigate. HPFMA CrossoverPlease Review! In progress Rated M for later chapters. EdRoy, some DracoHarry
1. Chapter 1

Genre: Humor

Pairing: Roy/Ed

Warning: Crossoverness! Oh, AU

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from FMA or Harry Potter, I just play with them

Summary:What happens when a new student enters hogwarts school?

WARNING: FLAMES WILL BE USED TO ROAST MARSHMALLOWS: Yeah. So don't even think about it. If you have criticism try to keep it polite or I will block you from my comments box. Thank you and have a good night.

"Welcome to a brand new school year everyone. I have a few start of term notices for all of you. First of all we will be excepting two special exchange students into the fifth and sixth year classes, Edward and Alphonse Elric." said over the din of the students conversations. Near the doors the blonde brothers stood nervously. "They were sorted previously and will be joining Gryffindor house. Please be courteous and helpful to our new students." Edward and Al made their way to the Gryffindor table through the whispers and stares of all the others.

"Tell me again why we are here Al." whispered as they took their seats.

"The Philosopher's stone brother, remember?"

"Oh yeah." muttered. "But why couldn't we just sneak around and investigate, this whole school thing is going to get in my way."

"I am certain everything will be fine brother." Ed frowned and stared at the table, arms crossed and ignoring those around him.

"I would also like you all to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Roy Mustang." said, welcoming the new teacher into their midst with a round of applause. The students clapped politely, and was only as Edward looked up and started clapping that his mind registered what the Headmaster had said.

"WHAT!" shouted. "That bastard how dare he!" Edward was fuming in his seat, Roy smirked and took his seat at the faculty table while the students stared even more at Edward.

"Brother, try not to attract too much attention will you?"

"That bastard. . ." muttered under his breath. Al frowned and poked his brother in the side.

"Now that all of the announcements are out of the way, please enjoy your meal." Food materialized on the table just as it did every year. Edward grinned and immediately began to pile food on his plate. Al sighed as his brother stuffed food in his mouth and tried to pretend he wasn't there. The red-headed girl beside him smiled and offered him her hand. Al shook it warmly.

"I'm Ginny, Ginny Weasley." said with a smile.

"Alphonse Elric. Although everyone just calls me Al." said smiling back.

"Where are you from? It is out of the ordinary for us to have exchange students."

"Oh, we're from the State Institute of Wizardy. My brother and I really wanted to broaden our horizons and decided to participate in the exchange at the insistence of the Headmaster." replied politely. "Although I have my doubts about how well Edward is taking the whole thing. Professor Mustang was one of the instructors at the Institute. I think brother was looking forward to getting away from him, they do not get along very well." Ginny smiled.

"After the reaction earlier I thought that might be the case. After dinner why don't I introduce you to some of my friends?" Al nodded.

"I would like that, as a new member of you class I really would like to meet some more people. Brother will be going into the sixth year class, do you have any friends there?" Ginny nodded.

"My own brother Ron is a sixth year, plus I made friends with his friends so I can introduce you to them as well. I'm sure your brother will be fine if he's anything as nice as you." Al blushed with a smile.

"He can be very nice, when he isn't angry."

"Hey this is milk!" came a cry from said brother. "Ugh. I hate milk."

"And when he isn't complaining." Ginny laughed and Al smiled again. "But he is my brother and I care about him either way. I just wish he wasn't so stubborn about the whole Professor Mustang, he really isn't that bad. He really does know what he's teaching."

"Well that's a. . ."

"Mustang can go die under a rock for all I care. The man followed us just to torment me you know." muttered.

"Brother!" Ed frowned and ignored his brother's protests.

"Well he did, just look at him! Smirking at me! He is such an ass."

"Brother, you need to be more careful. He is a professor, you have to be civil at the least." Ed frowned and glared at his plate in response. "Well at least think about it." Desert came and went, with Ed still glaring at the table. Al grabbed his brother's arm after dinner and followed Ginny up to the tower.

"Password." said as the trio stood in front of her.

"Proteus." said firmly, the Pink Lady nodded and the portrait door swung open to admit them. "The boys live up those stairs." She pointed, "And I wouldn't try going up the girl's stair, it won't let boys past." Al nodded.

"Thanks a lot Ginny, you've been a real help. If you don't mind my brother and I should get some sleep. We've had a really long day." Ginny nodded.

"Of course, will I see you tomorrow at breakfast then?" Al nodded. "Goodnight then."

"Goodnight Ginny." Edward was still in a foul mood as they went upstairs. The fifth year room was just below the sixth, and Al stopped before his door. "Well here I am, goodnight brother."

"Goodnight Al." said in a slightly more reasonable tone. He went up the stairs to his own dorm and into the room. He found his bed and changed into his nightclothes before tossing himself on the bed and going to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey you!" someone yelled, poking him in the side. "You better get up or you will miss breakfast." Edward looked up at the dark haired boy sleepily, his gold meeting green.

"It's Ed, and I'm getting up so don't yell." replied with a yawn. He clambered out of bed and stretched.

"Harry." the other one said in turn. "Nice to meet you. They're giving out the schedules today too, so its really important you don't miss it."

"Right, thanks. Harry right?" The other boy nodded. "I'll be right down."

"You remember the way?"

"Of course."

"I'll right then." Harry left Edward alone in the room. Edward frowned at the uniform set out for him.

"Well this is different. . ." muttered. He frowned even deeper and got dressed in the uniform anyway. He looked at himself in the mirror and straightened the thing out as much as he could.

"This is nothing like the State uniforms. I'd almost rather wear that thing again." muttered to himself. He walked downstairs to the common room, which was empty. "Ok, now I just have to find the great hall again." He left the tower and went down the stairs, following his nose to find the food. Soon enough, he managed to find the great hall and sat down to eat his breakfast. Al was sitting next to the girl they had met last night.

Edward ignored everyone and concentrated on his food, but this time he was a little more careful about what he drank. Just as Harry had said they received their schedules right after. Edward looked the thing over, immediately finding his favorite subjects.

"Well that's a good thing at least," said happily after finding them. "Transfiguration right in the morning and potions."

"How is that a good thing?" asked from behind him. Edward turned around.

"I like transfiguration, and potions too for that matter. Why, don't you?" he asked the red head.

"Trust me, you won't like potions for long. Professor Snape is not a big fan of Gryffindors."

"That's one way to put it." Harry said, joining the redhead. "Ron, this is Edward. Ed this is Ron."

"Nice to meet you." said, "But what does the professor have against the house?" Harry smiled.

"He is the head of Slytherin house which happens to be Gryffindor's arch rival of sorts." Harry said. Edward nodded in understanding.

"Well, he will just have to get over it." Ed said calmly, "I didn't do anything to him." Ron just stared at him. "I gotta go find my brother." Edward walked off, sure enough Al was still talking to Ginny and by the looks of it they were comparing schedules. "Hey Al." His brother looked up at him an waved.

"Hello brother, what do you have first?"

"Transfiguration." replied with a smile.

"History of Magic, but it shouldn't be too bad." Edward smiled sympathetically. "I just have to not fall asleep that's all."

"That and take notes." Al blushed but said nothing. Edward just shook his head and headed back to the tower to get his books. He walked out into the hall and started to make his way up the first flight of stairs when his way was blocked by some peroxide blonde and two gorillas. "Can I help you?" he asked, one eyebrow raised. The blonde smiled in a rather sinister way.

"I've heard a lot of things about the Elric family. Your illustrious father has quite a reputation." said as he oozed down the stairs. "After all, wizards that specialize in alchemy are very rare these days. I believe the last great was Nicholas Flamel and he is dead."

"You still haven't answered my question. If you don't mind I need to get through here." growled from the bottom of the stairs." Edward's father was not a subject you brought up around him. The blonde's smile grew as he moved closer.

"I find it fascinating that you transferred from State Wizarding Academy. They are the only school that still specializes in alchemy after all. Perhaps certain rumors drew your interest. Of course it could have something to do with your father taking on a teaching position at state. I cannot be sure which of these reasons drew you here. Or drove you away from State. I find myself here trying to do the only fair thing. Warn you." The blonde pushed a loose strand of hair away from his face as he studied Edward. "If you are here do to certain rumors you will stay out of my way." He moved closer to Edward, leaning forward to whisper in other boy's ear. "The stone is mine." He pulled back, the smile still fixed on his face.

"Who are you anyway?" Edward asked, starting to get angry.

"Draco Malfoy." Edward nodded and stepped past the other boy and started to make his way up the stairs. Draco turned to watch the other boy. "Don't be upset Edward, your just to little to handle something like that." Edward turned to the other boy, a scowl on his face.

"Little? Little!"shouted in rage. His hands moved together as he quickly knelt to the floor, pressing his hands to the stairs. Light flowed through his hands and into the stones as he transmuted them into spikes that barely missed Draco. "I am quite capable Malfoy." Draco grimaced and pulled his wand, muttering something Edward couldn't catch. A white light shot from the tip of the boy's wand as Edward hurried to transmute a shield from the stone in front of him.

The battle had caught several people's attention by then. Of course this being the attention of teacher's as well as awed and frightened students. Professor Mustang was already on the stairs when Draco threw his next curse. A dark haired man with a rather large nose rushed up the stairs after him, knocking Draco's wand from his hand as Mustang grabbed hold of Edward's arms and pulled them behind his back effectively disabling him.

"Hold still Edward." whispered threateningly. Edward growled and struggled slightly, Mustang twisted one of the captive arms up until the boy desisted. "Good boy." The headmaster made his way through the gathered crowd to where the boys were held on the stairs.

"What has happened here?" he inquired in a mild tone.

"That asshole started it!" Edward shouted from Mustang's grasp. Frowning the professor twisted Edward's arm harder. "Well he did." Mustang just grimaced. The headmaster raised one eyebrow and looked over at Draco.

"Do you have anything to say Mr. Malfoy?" asked quietly.

"I wasn't aware he had such a _short _temper." Edward twisted in the professor's hold as his face turned red.

"You stupid bastard! I'm going to kill you!" yelled as Mustang kept twisting his arm. "Let me go Professor! Let me have him!"

"Calm down Edward or I swear I will muzzle you like a dog." said quietly. Edward fell silent almost immediately. "Good boy."

"I think I will have to put the blame on both of you. Your professor's may handle the disciplinary requirements for your actions." The headmaster said calmly before turning to look at the gathered crowd. "The rest of you should proceed to class." The crowd slowly broke up, although Edward did notice that Harry seemed to stay behind longer than necessary. He stored that for later and turned his attention to the pain in his arm. The headmaster nodded at the professor's and made his way up the stairs and out of sight as the boy's were escorted to a nearby empty classroom. Mustang let go of Edward but kept a close eye on him as the dark haired professor lead Draco into the room.


	3. Chapter 3

"If you don't mind Professor Snape I will deal with Mr. Elric and you can deal with Mr. Malfoy." said once the door was closed.

"I have a feeling you have an ulterior motive." said calmly. Mustang smiled and shook his head.

"I know Mr. Elric better than you do as you know Malfoy better than I do. It is to our advantage to deal with them on our own terms." said calmly. "I know I will be able do suitably punish Mr. Elric much better than I could Mr. Malfoy." Snape nodded at that.

"I see your point, carry on then." said, leading the blonde out of the room.

"Come along Edward." Mustang said quietly leading him back out into the hall to the still transfigured steps. "First of all you need to fix this mess." He gestured at the spikes and stone wall. Edward grumbled but did as he was told, clapping his hands together and placing his hands on the floor near the steps. Light surrounded the spikes and shield, clearing away to reveal a set of stairs identical to those that had been there previously. "Good enough. To my office then." Edward grimaced but followed the professor down the hallway to his office.

It was a neat room, books on alchemy and other specialized forms of wizardry filled the shelves and the window was screened off with a single white curtain. The furniture was plain, consisting of a desk and three chairs, a small table pushed into the corner near the window. Mustang took a seat behind his desk and Edward sat down across from him.

"So, what exactly were you thinking during you temper tantrum Edward?" said quietly, eyes boring into Edwards. "You certainly were not thinking about your goals I must say. The entire point of you becoming a student here was to be able to look through the castle unmolested. How can you do that if you keep attacking the other students." Edward sulked in his chair.

"It's not like I could have done anything else. That asshole started it. And besides, he knows why I'm here. He's after the stone the same as me." Huffed in annoyance.

"He's what!" yelled from his seat, standing up and leaning over the desk.

"Yeah he's after the stone too, we knew there would be others. So what?" he asked in confusion.

"For the love of..." he stopped raking on hand through his hair. Edward noticed he wasn't wearing his usual white gloves, that was odd. Mustang turned to Edward, a worried expression on his face. "Look Edward, that boy is Draco Malfoy, the Malfoy family is rumored to be a supporter of Voldemort. From what I know it's more than just rumors. If that boy get's his hands on it, the stone will go to Voldemort and you can say goodbye to any chance you ever had of obtaining the thing." Edward went pale at that prospect.

"Oh, I guess there is a reason to worry then." said slightly subdued.

"Yes. But besides that display of idiocy I cannot believe you used your powers out in the open like that. The Malfoy boy is right on that count Edward, you do have a short temper."

"Hey!"

"Look Edward, you have to get over your height issue, this is not the time to be blowing up over the slightest insult. You have to find the stone, for you own reasons if not the State." Edward nodded glumly. Mustang frowned and walked around the desk sitting on the edge of it directly in front of Edward. "You know this is your only chance Edward. I know you can find the stone in time, just be more careful." Edward nodded and stood up from his seat.

"Can I go then?" asked quietly.

"No." said, Edward grimaced. "We still have not discussed your punishment for that fight." Edward glared at the professor. "You'll have to apologize to the Malfoy boy."

"Ugh."

"I also think five days of detention will help you cool off. Not to mention that I will have to take ten points from Gryffindor." Edward kept on glaring. "It's not that bad you know." Mustang stood up looking down at Edward. "The detentions will give us some time together." Edward nodded at that. "Cheer up already." The professor leaned in close and kissed Edward firmly. He pulled back slowly and looked at Edward, who was fighting back a smile.

"Oh alright. I guess it would be nice to spend more time with you. Even Al is getting suspicious with the excuses I've resorted to." said with a smile, "I didn't get a lot of time with you before we came here, I was afraid we wouldn't get any at all." Roy smiled and pulled his love tight, kissing him again.

"You better get to class Edward." said after a moment. Edward nodded and turned to leave reluctantly. "Oh and Edward." The boy turned, "be careful of Snape will you?" The boy nodded and left the room. Roy sighed and leaned back on his desk, eyes locked on the wall. "What am I going to do with him?" asked to himself, but of course no one answered.

Edward rushed back to the tower to grab his things before heading to class. He walked in as the professor was in the middle of a lecture.

"Your late Mr. Elric." she said sharply. "I should hope you have an excuse."

"Professor Mustang wanted to discuss something with me Professor."

"I see. Take a seat then, there is an empty one next to Miss Granger, over there." said sharply, pointing with her wand. He nodded and moved to the desk where a brown haired girl already sat. "Now then as I was saying. . ." Edward slumped down into the empty seat, only half-listening to what the professor was saying.

"Hermione Granger, Edward Elric I presume." the girl beside him said quietly. He nodded. "That's Professor McGonogall, the head of Gryffindor house." He nodded again, smiling in gratitude. He had been informed of names, but had yet to put them to faces as of yet. "At the moment we're going to start transfiguring ourselves." He nodded again and tuned into the lecture.

"I want each of you to attempt to change the color of your hair through the formula on the board, any other color than you own is fine. However I would suggest something natural as it may take some time to change it back to your own color." Murmurs of understanding went up through the classroom. "You have the rest of the class period to make your attempts, I will walk around and look over your progress." Edward grinned, he had been able to do personal transfigurations for some time now, wand or no.

"How is your first day going?" Hermione asked him quietly, copying down a few more notes from the board.

"Worse than expected actually. I'm just glad I have transfigurations to cheer me up." he replied truthfully.

"Your talking about that row you had with Malfoy right?" asked, looking up at him. He grinned ruefully.

"I suppose everyone knows about that by now." he said calmly, she nodded. "Oh well, nothing I can do about it." She nodded and smiled sympathetically.

"Do you need any help with the transfiguration? I have notes from what you missed." said helpfully.

"That's alright, I can handle this. Transfiguration has always been a favorite of mine." replied with a shake of his head. "Watch this." After a moment's thought he pulled out his wand rather than using his hands, he had, had enough stares directed at him without showing off more of his powers than he already had. He tapped his wand to the crown of his head gently and said, "_Abeo_." Almost immediately his hair turned from blonde to black.

"Very good Mr. Elric. Can you change it back?"said from behind him. He turned around and looked up to see Professor McGonogall standing over him. He nodded and tapped the crown of his head once more.

"_Novo_." said this time, the black faded away leaving his hair as blonde as before.

"Impressive Mr. Elric, ten points to Gryffindor." said in a slightly happier tone of voice than he had heard from her before. Hermione and several of his other classmates stared at him openly.

"That was quite good!" she said in hushed excitement. He shrugged.

"I told you, Transfiguration is my favorite subject." She shook her head and turned back to changing the color of her own hair. She and Edward turned out to be the only ones who were able to change their hair both ways. Several students left the class with the wrong color and a young man Hermione identified as Neville left with his hair as green as moss.

"You have Potions next?" she asked him as they made their way out of the classroom.

"Yes, you too?" She nodded. Harry and Ron walked up to them. "Oh hullo Ron, hullo Harry."

"Hi Hermione." they replied. "He with us to Potions then?" Harry asked.

"Yes I am." Edward stated for himself before she could answer.

"Be ready for anything then, Malfoy's in that class. Not to mention that Snape has a good reason to have you on his list at the moment. You made Malfoy look like an idiot." Harry said calmly. Ed shrugged.

"I'll deal with it." said nonchalantly. "I've dealt with people like Malfoy before. And Snape doesn't really scare me."

"Well that's not something you here everyday." Ron muttered.

"Not everyone is afraid of Snape you know." Harry said quietly.

"Maybe not but everyone avoids him, at least we do." Edward shrugged and shouldered his bag before heading down into the dungeons.

"How long do you think he'll last?" Ron asked quietly as they made their own way down the steps.

"If what I saw in Transfiguration was any indication, I think he'll do just fine Ron." Hermione commented. "He is not someone to trifle with, he did advanced magic in there. Without even looking at the notes." Harry nodded and put a hand on is hair which was still the pale blonde he had changed it to. Ron on the other hand had gone brunette.

"You will help us change our hair back, right Hermione?" Harry asked as they entered the classroom. She nodded.

"During lunch, we should have time then." replied, spotting Edward and joining him at his table. Ron and Harry took the table just beside it.

"Hey Potter, nice hair." came from the far side of the room where Draco lounged at a table with one of his gorillas. Harry frowned and casually told the blonde where he could shove his comments. Draco just laughed and turned back to his posse. Harry glowered and turned away from the blonde Slytherin.

"Don't worry about it Harry, that prat couldn't even change his hair color through transfiguration. He's just taking his frustrations out on you." Hermione said confidently.

"I suppose." Harry muttered. As usual Snape made a grand entrance into the room and the class fell silent.

"Today we will be working on potions of enhancement. We will start with a Potion of Speed. Also known as the Quick silver Serum, this potion has been used in the past by. . ." lectured on for nearly a half hour on the properties of the potion before leaving them to mix the thing together. Edward sighed and pulled out everything he needed for the potion and carefully concocted it. He had a knack for potion making, the same principals he used for alchemy were useful in potions.

By the end of the class he had the potion exactly as described on the board. He noticed Hermione's potion looked identical to his own.

"I had no idea you were so good at potions." he commented. She smiled.

"You aren't so bad yourself." She replied. He shrugged, but smiled back. Professor Snape stood up from his desk and walked over to the front of the room .

"Time is up, take a sample from your cauldron and bring it to the front of the class." said sharply. Edward poured his potion into two vials, slipping one into his pocket before depositing the other on Snape's desk . The Professor looked at him sharply as he did so, but said nothing. Edward shrugged it off and went back to his desk, cleaning up and heading out of the dungeons to lunch.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco stalked behind Harry as they left the dungeon, trying to figure out a way to get the boy's attention. He settled on tossing a small piece of paper at the newly blonde's head. Harry looked behind him, spotting Draco leaning against the wall nonchalantly. Harry eyed the other boy carefully. Draco looked over at him and winked meaningfully. Grinning, Harry turned back to Hermione and Ron.

"Hey guys, I'll meet you in the Great hall. I left a book in the Potions Room." he said, heading back down the stairs.

"Be careful." Hermione called after him.

"Don't worry." said calmly disappearing down the stairs. Hermione shrugged and walked down the hall to lunch with Ron. Draco waited till they were gone and slipped down the stairs after Harry. He was passing a side door when it opened and two arms emerged, pulling him in.

"Ack!" he sputtered.

"Sh! It's me you idiot." Harry whispered into Draco's ear.

"You didn't have to grab me like that." he muttered angrily. Harry turned the other boy around and smiled.

"Someone's just cranky cause he hasn't gotten any in a while." he whispered kissing Draco gently. The blonde smiled and let Harry do as he liked, falling into his lover's arms.

"You know me all to well Harry." whispered in between kisses. Harry slipped one hand under Draco's shirt. "Unfortunately we don't have enough time right now." Harry frowned.

"Yeah I know. Then what did you want?"

"Just a kiss. We have to be so hostile towards each other in public. I guess I just wanted some reassurance." said quietly.

"There is that." Harry said calmly. "One more and then we should head back before someone gets suspicious." He leaned in a kissed his lover passionately once more before slipping out the door and heading to the great hall. Draco grinned and waited several minutes before slipping out himself and heading for lunch.

SHIFT

Edward stared at his food, picking at it. Al was chatting with the little red-head again. He watched with interest as Harry arrived late. Even more interesting was that Draco arrived only a few minutes later. He stored the pieces away for later and dug into lunch. Hermione was talking to Ron about when they would fix his hair when Edward noticed someone was missing, Roy. He was not at the staff table, nor was he anywhere else in the hall. Frowning Edward pulled his watch out of his pocket to check the time. It was only half past, Roy could just be running a little late.

Sure enough a few minutes later, Roy appeared at the door and walked into the Great Hall. Moving up the aisle he stopped where Edward sat.

"Can I help you professor?" he asked, just enough heat to distract Al and just enough courtesy to keep himself out of trouble.

"Do not forget about your apology. I would like it made today, understood?" he said quietly. Edward grimaced but nodded.

"Yes sir, I'll take care of it." replied, turning back to his lunch.

"Good. I'll see you in class then." said, patting Edward on the shoulder before heading off to the staff table for his own lunch.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked curiously. Ed turned to her, his face still bearing an annoyed expression.

"I have to apologize to Malfoy as part of my punishment for fighting him." muttered.

"Why didn't he just take points? Or give you detention?" Harry asked, interest peaked.

"He did take points, ten to be exact. And I have detention, five days worth." Edward replied, "State is a strict school, and he did teach there. Personally I was surprised at so few days. Normally he would have given me a month's worth." Ron shook his head.

"For one fight?" said in amazement.

"No, for using. . . Never mind. It's not important." He turned back to lunch and refused to be drawn in to any more conversations, afraid he would let something slip that he shouldn't. Hermione and the hair color victims slipped out early after they finished to fix their hair before their next class. Edward sighed and finished off his own lunch, he needed to pick up his things for Herbology. Defense against the Dark Arts wasn't until this afternoon, Ed was planning on using that time to figure out his strategy. He had to be polite, but still hostile enough to make everyone ignore anything he let slip.

Then of course there was the stone, he would have to do some reconnaissance tonight to scope out the castle and its grounds. He would be able to look outside some in Herbology, but the walk was not far enough to get very much information. Reaching the tower without incident this time he gave the portrait the password and headed up to the room.

SHIFT

In the meantime, Al followed Ginny to their next class, opting to get there a little early. They made their way down the lawn to a hut at the edge of the forest. Care of Magical Creatures was the subject Al had been looking forward to all day.

"You'll like Hagrid Al. He's a very kind Professor and he knows a lot about the woods around here." Ginny said cheerfully. Al smiled and followed her to where several logs lay on the ground. They sat down on them and settled in to wait for their classmates. "Your brother certainly is quite. . . loud." Al grinned.

"Brother can be like that sometimes. You just have to get to know him."

"The same goes for my brothers. . . all six of them."

"You have six brothers?" She nodded. "Wow, and I thought one was a handful." She laughed, smiling brightly. "Oh, is that the rest of the class?"

"Yup, well then I suppose it's time for class." Once the other students had arrived, the huge man Ginny identified as Hagrid lead them to the edge of the forest.

"Now I have a real exciting lesson today. We'll be lookin' at centaurs. A whole herd of em live in these woods. Now, you haf to be real polite to em. Very proud people centaurs. Just like you and me, remember that." The class nodded and he smiled, whistling loudly. Out of the forest walked two centaurs. A male and female.

"Chimeras! Oh my God!" Al shrieked, backing away. Ginny looked at him strangely, actually the whole class looked at him strangely. "Um. . . sorry. . . I. . . I. . ."

"It's all right Elric, I can see you've never seen a centaur before. Why doncha come say hullo?" Al gulped, but nodded eagerly. He cautiously approached the male centaur and held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you?" He said, voice shaking slightly. Much to his surprise, the centaur took his hand and shook it.

"A pleasure." Al smiled, this was going to be a great day, he was sure of it.

SHIFT!

"What the hell are you doing here?" Edward screamed, pointing at the smirking blonde. "I left you behind at State!"

"Now now. . . I just couldn't resist Ed. You are so cute when you're angry."

"Russel Trigham! I swear you're like a stray dog that just won't go away." He kept on smirking.

"Mr. Elric, five points from Gryffindor for your profanity. Now settle down and transplant your devil's snare." Edward glared at the other boy the entire class, getting entangled by his snare ten times in the process.

"I don't think I know him." Hermione said softly.

"He's from State. . . one of the many reasons I transferred here."

"Oh I don't know. . . He seems nice." Edward raised an eyebrow at her, she blushed. "Try to get along with him Ed. He's in Gryffindor too you know. I heard his little brother is here too. Fletcher isn't it?"

"The little brother is fine. . . It's Russel I can't stand. And yes it is Fletcher, what house is he in?"

"Ravenclaw." Ed nodded and slapped the snare away.

"Let's get going. . ." Hermione nodded and they left the greenhouse.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts next Edward."

"I know." He made a face, grumbling as he strode on ahead. Harry and Ron glanced at Hermione.

"What's up with Ed?" Ron asked, looking at the angry blonde warily.

"Russel. . . coupled with DADA, I get the feeling he and Professor Mustang do not get along." The boys nodded and the three friends hurried after the volatile young man, careful to stay at a safe distance.


	5. Chapter 5

"My name is Professor Mustang. You may call me Professor, or you may call me Mustang. Or, if you want extra credit, you may call me Lieutenant Colonel." The class stared at the man with glassy eyes. Edward rolled his eyes, chin resting on his hand. "This year I will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. My personal mastery is in Alchemy, so you will also be learning some of that. Even though the current ministry believes it to be. . . outdated. I prefer that you be prepared for anything that may come at you."

He turned to the chalkboard, which already bore his name, and wrote the following underneath. _How to Defend Yourself Against a Homunculi. _

"Can anyone tell me what a Homunculus is? Mr. Elric?" Edward sighed. "Come now Mr. Elric. I know you have the answer.

"A homunculus is what is created when a wizard or witch tries to bring a human being back from the dead. They are soulless dolls, made in the image of the person you were attempting to bring back. They cannot be killed unless you make them mortal, which can only be done through the use of the Philosopher's Stone."

"Very good Mr. Elric. Ten points to Gryffindor." The others were staring at him. They shared the class with Slytherin. Draco was leaning forward, looking very interested. "There are, however, several ways to defend yourself from such a creature."

"Excuse me, Lt. Colonel."

"Yes Miss Granger." He said, without turning from the board as he added Edward's response beneath the heading.

"Why do we need to know something like this? How likely is it that we will come up against something like that? Doesn't it take a very skilled alchemist to do such a thing?"

"Very true Miss Granger. There are but seven homunculi currently in existence. Some are hundreds of years old. There are a two or three that are much younger though, created within the last five to twenty years." He turned to look at the class. "Your only chance against them is speed. Unless you are proficient in alchemy, injuring one is nearly impossible. Casting a spell of slowing, or even something as simple as the levitation spell, will halt them for a short time. That gives you time to escape."

"Are you saying someone without alchemic knowledge has no chance against a homunculi?" Hermione asked, hand in the air.

"It is the simple truth Miss Granger. They are not human, they will not show mercy. I expect two feet of parchment of the subject of defending yourself against homunculi by next class. If you are stuck, or lacking research material, I would be happy to help. I have many books on the subject. Of course, if you are up late at night and unable to come to me for aid, Mr. Elric is another source. He also has a vast knowledge of homunculi and several volumes on alchemy and homunculi."

Edward sank into his seat, eyes locked on the top of his desk. Mustang smirked, glancing around the room, assessing each student. Many seemed crest fallen, two feet was a lot to ask on the first day of class. "If you do not wish to do the report, then I ask that you research an alchemic formation. If you choose to do that instead, you must be prepared to display your knowledge next class. This means being able to do the alchemy, this is very difficult. I expect this project from very few students. In any case, class is dismissed, use this time to research for your paper."

The class rushed for the door, surprised to be let out so early. "A moment Mr. Elric." Edward sighed, nodding at the others and heading back inside. Once everyone was gone, Mustang crossed the class room and closed the door, locking it carefully. "I found out during lunch, Envy and Sloth were spotted in Westchester. Lust and Gluttony are in London, while the others remain unaccountable. If they come here, I want these students to have a fighting chance."

"That close?" Edward was shaking, he sat down on a nearby desk. "I thought they would still be in Germany. . . In that case, I will do everything I can to help you prepare the students."

"It will be alright Edward." Roy pulled the blonde into his arms. "We will find the stone before they get here. I called Winry and Hughes, they are on their way as we speak. Winry has gotten a position to teach Enchanted Artifact Creation, while Hughes will be teaching seminars for students that want to Aurors." Edward nodded, breathing carefully. "Oh Ed." He kissed his love gently on the forehead, and then the lips. "It will be alright." Edward sighed, and then wrapped his arms around Roy, holding him tight.

"I'm scared Roy. . . I don't know if I can face the thing I made."

"You will face it Edward, and you will win." They held each other like that for some time, until Edward stopped shaking and finally fell asleep. Roy smiled sadly at his lover, carrying him up to his room. The other students were in the Great Hall for dinner, so there was no one to see him tuck the boy in, kissing his lips gently before leaving the boy to sleep. A sleep he dearly hoped to be without dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

"Edward? Edward are you alright?" The boy woke up, wearily rubbing his eyes and blinking owlishly in the light.

"What is it?" He asked, looking around at the boys gathered around his bed.

"You were screaming." Harry said from where he leaned against one of the posts a the end of the bed.

"I was?" The gathering nodded. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"That's not really the issue Edward, it was what you were screaming that was so. . . disturbing. You kept yelling about you mum. You kept apologizing and then you said you were going to kill someone." Harry replied, somewhat impassively.

"Oh, a nightmare. . . sorry." Harry didn't look convinced, but they all went back to bed. Edward sighed, curling up under the blankets and trying to go back to sleep. But his memories were keeping him awake, memories of that night.

SHIFT

"This is the only way Al . . . we can bring her back. Everything is here, we can do this." A much younger Edward said, calming a much younger Al.

"I know that brother. . . it's just, nothing, let's do it." Both boys kneeled on opposite sides of the transmutation circle. All the ingredients piled in the center, everything needed for a human beings creation. They both nodded and placed their hands on the circle. It glowed brightly, and for a moment everything seemed to be going well.

Then there was screaming. The thing in the center of the circle was no human, it was a monster. Edward crawled towards his unconscious brother, his own leg and arm gone. Al looked fine, but his breathing was slow. Edward, grabbed his brothers arm and dragged Al and himself out of the house. Away from that thing. The thing they had made. . . it was a homunculi. . . and like all alchemy they had paid a price for it. Their mother's soul was lost forever, in the grey void between worlds. She would never know peace, and neither would her sons. Not until the thing they had made had been destroyed.

SHIFT

Edward awoke the next morning, and just lay in bed. Even in moment's like this, when everyone else was sleeping, there was no quiet for him. He stared down at his hand, that one. . . that one wasn't real. His arm, his leg. . . magical creations from his brilliant friend Winry. And then there was Al. . . His heart so badly damaged by the fouled up alchemy that he had a doctor ready twenty-four hours a day. He had to kill the thing he had made. . . to restore his brother if not himself.

Sitting up and throwing off the blankets, Edward made his way to the showers. Grabbing fresh clothes, towels and soap on the way there. The warm shower helped, but he couldn't shake his feeling of unease. How could they be so close? Damn it. He thought to himself, dressing quickly after drying off. He twined his hair into a braid and tied it off with a bit of string he found in his pocket.

"I hope Al had a better first day than I did." He muttered under his breath, walking downstairs to the common room, much to his dismay, there was Russel. "Dammit."

"Good morning Edward."

"Leave me alone Russel."

"I heard about the homunculi. . . My brother and I are both making preparations. If it comes to a fight here, we will be ready to help." Edward gave him a look of surprise. "What did you expect Edward? There are few alchemists as it is, we have to stick together."

"Right, thanks Russel."

"What are friends for?" Edward just smiled, heading for the door.

"Let's go get breakfast, I need to apologize to Malfoy before Mustang realizes I haven't done it yet."

"That's enough to make me want to goto breakfast." Edward rolled his eyes and the boys headed down to breakfast.

Edward spotted Malfoy just outside the entrance to the Great Hall and made his way towards the obnoxious blonde. When he was near enough to touch him, Malfoy looked up.

"Did you want something Elric?" Edward took a deep breath and did his best to look and sound sincere.

"I'm sorry for the fight." He mumbled quietly. Draco grinned.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"Sorry for the fight." He mumbled a bit more loudly. The short haired blonde smiled.

"Quite alright Elric, we have to make allowances for children with tempers." Edward grimaced, breathed and made to go into the hall. "I hope our next meeting won't be so... short." Edward didn't even blink, he just turned around and punched the other boy. Draco glared and lunged at Edward, tackling him to the ground. The boys wrestled about on the stone floor as a group of students gathered.

"Fight, Fight, Fight!" They chanted as mobs of students do. Draco landed a punch on Edward's chest while Ed landed one on Draco's shoulder. Only the sudden interference of Professors Mustang, Snape, and a strange dark haired man with glasses no one recognized saved the fight from escalating any further.

"Edward Elric! What the hell are you thinking!" Professor Mustang shouted, his face red as he fumed. Professor Snape was in no better condition. But the stranger with glasses was laughing to himself. Edward struggled to get out of Mustang's grasp, Mustang grabbed him by the hair and dragged him off. "I'll take care of this Snape, Hughes look after my classes today." The man called Hughes stopped laughing and nodded.

"Sure thing Roy." He replied cheerfully.

"Professor Mustang it would be best to. . ."

"I said I would deal with it Snape, why don't you take care of the other one." Snape made a face, but did not respond as Mustang dragged Edward back to his office. He sat Edward down in the chair opposite his desk, taking his own seat behind the desk. Edward swallowed sharply, he could sense that this would not go well.

"Roy I..." He raised his hand to silence the younger man.

"I am really disappointed in you Edward. You are supposed to be a grown up, yet you continue to act like a child. What am I supposed to do with you?" Edward was at a loss for words. "You have to be careful, and while I am glad you refrained from using alchemy, fighting of any kind draws attention. You don't need that kind of attention right now."

"Maybe if I was getting more attention elsewhere this wouldn't be a problem." Edward muttered spitefully. Roy glowered, getting up from the chair and crossing to the other side of the desk.

"You want attention? Fine." He drew back his hand and slapped his lover, hard enough to knock him off the chair. "I love you Edward, I do, but you have to stop this. You have to focus on your future." Edward rubbed his cheek, his eyes locked on the floor as Roy knelt down next to him. "Look at me Edward. . . please." Ed looked up, but he was crying.

"I . . . I keep seeing her in my dreams Roy. I keep seeing her. It makes me want to lash out at something... someone... anyone. I'm sorry. I . . . I . . ." Roy cut him off with a kiss.

"It'll be alright Edward. Everything is going to alright. . . soon." Ed nodded, clutching onto Roy like a dying man.

"Love me Roy... please, just love me."

"As you wish my love." He kissed his lover again, conjuring blankets and pillows out of no where and laying his blonde angel down in a bower of blue and white. He kissed him again and blew out the lights.


	7. Chapter 6 The Slightly Smutty Version

"Edward? Edward are you alright?" The boy woke up, wearily rubbing his eyes and blinking owlishly in the light.

"What is it?" He asked, looking around at the boys gathered around his bed.

"You were screaming." Harry said from where he leaned against one of the posts a the end of the bed.

"I was?" The gathering nodded. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"That's not really the issue Edward, it was what you were screaming that was so. . . disturbing. You kept yelling about you mum. You kept apologizing and then you said you were going to kill someone." Harry replied, somewhat impassively.

"Oh, a nightmare. . . sorry." Harry didn't look convinced, but they all went back to bed. Edward sighed, curling up under the blankets and trying to go back to sleep. But his memories were keeping him awake, memories of that night.

SHIFT

"This is the only way Al . . . we can bring her back. Everything is here, we can do this." A much younger Edward said, calming a much younger Al.

"I know that brother. . . it's just, nothing, let's do it." Both boys kneeled on opposite sides of the transmutation circle. All the ingredients piled in the center, everything needed for a human beings creation. They both nodded and placed their hands on the circle. It glowed brightly, and for a moment everything seemed to be going well.

Then there was screaming. The thing in the center of the circle was no human, it was a monster. Edward crawled towards his unconscious brother, his own leg and arm gone. Al looked fine, but his breathing was slow. Edward, grabbed his brothers arm and dragged Al and himself out of the house. Away from that thing. The thing they had made. . . it was a homunculi. . . and like all alchemy they had paid a price for it. Their mother's soul was lost forever, in the grey void between worlds. She would never know peace, and neither would her sons. Not until the thing they had made had been destroyed.

SHIFT

Edward awoke the next morning, and just lay in bed. Even in moment's like this, when everyone else was sleeping, there was no quiet for him. He stared down at his hand, that one. . . that one wasn't real. His arm, his leg. . . magical creations from his brilliant friend Winry. And then there was Al. . . His heart so badly damaged by the fouled up alchemy that he had a doctor ready twenty-four hours a day. He had to kill the thing he had made. . . to restore his brother if not himself.

Sitting up and throwing off the blankets, Edward made his way to the showers. Grabbing fresh clothes, towels and soap on the way there. The warm shower helped, but he couldn't shake his feeling of unease. How could they be so close? Damn it. He thought to himself, dressing quickly after drying off. He twined his hair into a braid and tied it off with a bit of string he found in his pocket.

"I hope Al had a better first day than I did." He muttered under his breath, walking downstairs to the common room, much to his dismay, there was Russel. "Dammit."

"Good morning Edward."

"Leave me alone Russel."

"I heard about the homunculi. . . My brother and I are both making preparations. If it comes to a fight here, we will be ready to help." Edward gave him a look of surprise. "What did you expect Edward? There are few alchemists as it is, we have to stick together."

"Right, thanks Russel."

"What are friends for?" Edward just smiled, heading for the door.

"Let's go get breakfast, I need to apologize to Malfoy before Mustang realizes I haven't done it yet."

"That's enough to make me want to goto breakfast." Edward rolled his eyes and the boys headed down to breakfast.

Edward spotted Malfoy just outside the entrance to the Great Hall and made his way towards the obnoxious blonde. When he was near enough to touch him, Malfoy looked up.

"Did you want something Elric?" Edward took a deep breath and did his best to look and sound sincere.

"I'm sorry for the fight." He mumbled quietly. Draco grinned.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"Sorry for the fight." He mumbled a bit more loudly. The short haired blonde smiled.

"Quite alright Elric, we have to make allowances for children with tempers." Edward grimaced, breathed and made to go into the hall. "I hope our next meeting won't be so... short." Edward didn't even blink, he just turned around and punched the other boy. Draco glared and lunged at Edward, tackling him to the ground. The boys wrestled about on the stone floor as a group of students gathered.

"Fight, Fight, Fight!" They chanted as mobs of students do. Draco landed a punch on Edward's chest while Ed landed one on Draco's shoulder. Only the sudden interference of Professors Mustang, Snape, and a strange dark haired man with glasses no one recognized saved the fight from escalating any further.

"Edward Elric! What the hell are you thinking!" Professor Mustang shouted, his face red as he fumed. Professor Snape was in no better condition. But the stranger with glasses was laughing to himself. Edward struggled to get out of Mustang's grasp, Mustang grabbed him by the hair and dragged him off. "I'll take care of this Snape, Hughes look after my classes today." The man called Hughes stopped laughing and nodded.

"Sure thing Roy." He replied cheerfully.

"Professor Mustang it would be best to. . ."

"I said I would deal with it Snape, why don't you take care of the other one." Snape made a face, but did not respond as Mustang dragged Edward back to his office. He sat Edward down in the chair opposite his desk, taking his own seat behind the desk. Edward swallowed sharply, he could sense that this would not go well.

"Roy I..." He raised his hand to silence the younger man.

"I am really disappointed in you Edward. You are supposed to be a grown up, yet you continue to act like a child. What am I supposed to do with you?" Edward was at a loss for words. "You have to be careful, and while I am glad you refrained from using alchemy, fighting of any kind draws attention. You don't need that kind of attention right now."

"Maybe if I was getting more attention elsewhere this wouldn't be a problem." Edward muttered spitefully. Roy glowered, getting up from the chair and crossing to the other side of the desk.

"You want attention? Fine." He drew back his hand and slapped his lover, hard enough to knock him off the chair. "I love you Edward, I do, but you have to stop this. You have to focus on your future." Edward rubbed his cheek, his eyes locked on the floor as Roy knelt down next to him. "Look at me Edward. . . please." Ed looked up, but he was crying.

"I . . . I keep seeing her in my dreams Roy. I keep seeing her. It makes me want to lash out at something... someone... anyone. I'm sorry. I . . . I . . ." Roy cut him off with a kiss.

"It'll be alright Edward. Everything is going to alright. . . soon." Ed nodded, clutching onto Roy like a dying man.

"Love me Roy... please, just love me."

"As you wish my love." He kissed his lover again, conjuring blankets and pillows out of no where and laying his blonde angel down in a bower of blue and white. He kissed him again and blew out the lights.

Carefully he stripped off Edwards robes, leaving a trail of delicate kisses along the young man's collar bone and chest, down his stomach and thigh. Laying the last kiss just below his navel.

"Roy... that tickles." He whispered, stretching under his lovers kisses.

"Stop squirming." Ed made a face, but stopped. Roy lay a kiss on Edward's lips, pulling off his own clothes and laying them down next to his lovers before laying down on top of the blonde. "It's been too long." Edward moaned as his lover slid into position.

"Much too long." He agreed breathlessly. "Slowly, I want this to last."

"If that's what you want love." He moved slowly, but not too slow. Edward's moans became more frequent as their passions rose and rose until they overflowed. Edward covered his mouth to muffle his scream, Roy removed his hand and kissed his lover. "Happy?"

"Yes." Edward said, a silly grin on his face, "Let's do that again." Roy grinned.

"You are insatiable."

"You know it." Roy just shook his head, tickling the blonde mercilessly as he stole another kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Edward smiled, and stole a kiss of his own, pulling Roy into his arms.


	8. Chapter 7

Genre: Humor

Pairing: Roy/Ed , Draco/Harry, Al/Ginny, Hermione, Russell

Warning: Crossoverness! Oh, AU

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from FMA or Harry Potter, I just play with them

WARNING: FLAMES WILL BE USED TO ROAST MARSHMALLOWS: Yeah. So don't even think about it. If you have criticism try to keep it polite or I will block you from my comments box. Thank you and have a good night.

Author's Notes:

Me: Well, I haven't done these in a while...

Ed: You haven't posted a story in a while either.

Me: Oh hush. Any who, my devoted fans, welcome to the latest installment of Fight for the Philospher's Stone. I'm sure all of you have been waiting for it breathlessly. And of course checking my author's page frequently to see what I have to say on the matter, no? You haven't been checking my author's page? Well you should. I have all sorts of hints in there about how to get me to write faster. See? You should take a look!

Ed: She means she wants you to bribe her.

Me: I said no such thing!

Sanzo: It's what you meant though.

Me: pouts No one loves me...

Roy: I do, you gave me action.

Me: Yay!

Ed and Sanzo Traitor.

"Ed woke up wrapped in the warmth of his own bed, a note set on the pillow next to his head. He smiled, stretched, and opened it up.

Edward,

There will be a trip down to Hogsmeade in a few weeks. We can have a date then. Oh, fifty points from Gryffindor and a month's of detention for fighting.

Love you,

Roy.

Edward grinned in spite of himself. That bastard, he thought happily, tucking the note away in his trunk. He got out of bed and dressed, gathering his books for class. The other boys eyed him warily, they weren't sure exactly what happened with him and Roy, but Ed's improved mood seemed somehow out of place.

He just kept grinning stupidly and went about the day in a half daze. Of course, the daze ended when he walked into his afternoon class. There, standing at the chalkboard, was a lovely blonde woman. Her hair was up and she wore pants and a button down shirt rather than robes. Small smudges of soot and grease marked these clothes in several places. Edward smiled.

"Hello Winry." He said, walking in before everyone else. She smiled, putting away the gadget she had been tinkering with.

"Hello Edward. How are you?"

"I'm fine, you?" He said, trying to be nonchalant.

"Fully aware that you are lying your ass off Edward Elric." She scolded, he ducked his head, looking away. "Roy filled us in. If you need someone to talk to, I'm here."

"I know ... Don't worry Winry. I really am fine. I have... never mind. I'll talk to you later about the you know what." She nodded and he took his seat, the other students filing in as class started.

After class, Edward slipped Winry a note and wandered off to his next class. He had been missing so many over the last few days he felt it was necessary to make it to all of the ones today. Even if that meant going to the Auror seminar that crazy man was putting on.

Speaking of said person... there he was, standing at the head of the lecture hall, showing off pictures to the girls in the front row.

"Isn't she precious? My sweet little Elicia. This is her on her first birthday, and here she is at the beach and here she is..." Edward zoned him out after a few minutes of similar rambling and photos. "Edward!" He shouted, waving at the boy. Edward sighed, but headed to the front anyway.

"Hullo Lieutenant Colonel Hughes." He said, taking a seat in front of him.

"Have I shown you the newest pictures of Elicia yet? She looks so precious in her little hat, don't you think?" He said loudly before leaning in close and dropping a folded piece of paper on Ed's desk. "We'll talk about the you know what later." He whispered before traipsing off to accost some other poor soul with photos of his precious little girl.

Edward just rolled his eyes and sighed, the man never changed. Harry and the gang slid into place on either side of him.

"So, what happened? You weren't in class and we didn't get to talk during Artifacts." Hermione asked curiously.

"Yea, I mean, he looked really angry." Ron commented. Harry was silent. He had already had a long talk with Draco, who had innocently denied everything. And then admitted to it all later. Harry had discovered early on in their relationship that the blonde was exceedingly ticklish, and this worked to Harry's favor on several occasions.

Edward had been expecting this line of questioning, but he still hadn't prepared anything to say.

"He just yelled at me... a lot. I guess he kinda lost track of time. Once he was done yelling, class was over. I didn't feel like seeing Malfoy again at dinner so I snuck down to the kitchen and ate there." He lied quickly. The other nodded, accepting it as truth, after all, Edward wouldn't lie about that. Why would he?

Hughes eventually stopped raining his students with pictures and took his place at the podium at the front of the class.

"Well now, it's good to see so many people showed up. I was afraid everyone would ditch my class in favor of getting a head start on Professor Rockbell's assignment." True enough, she had given them a lot of work. But the chance to learn about Auror's was too tempting for most students to pass up. "Well, where to start? Hmm... oh, I know." He dug around in his bag and pulled out his wand, waving it and muttering an incantation under his breath. This conjured a 3-D image of none other than his darling daughter. Who he then proceeded to talk about for the entire class period. When the bell rang, he seemed disappointed. "Oh well, we will talk more next class. See ya then."

Edward got out of there as fast as he could. Crazy Hughes was more interesting when he was being serious anyway. After the seminar was lunch, which Edward opted to eat in the kitchen. He preferred not to have to deal with Malfoy just yet. The boy irritated him beyond all reason.

The house elves gave whatever he liked, which was fine for him, before he headed back to his room to eat and prepare for class. Transfiguration met twice a week, and this was the second day. He was just glad DADA, didn't meet until next week, he had no idea what kind of transmutation he was going to do you yet. He had already decided not to do the paper. He didn't have time anyway. He needed start looking for the stone tonight, and he had to talk to Winry and Hughes.

His mental list made, he grabbed his books and headed for his next class. He had hopes that they would be doing something more challenging this time around. When he got there, he took a seat next to Hermione again and listened quietly as Professor McGonagall put notes on the board.

"Today we will be looking at another form of personal transfiguration. This time we will be attempting to change eye, skin and hair color at the same time. This is more difficult and expect few of you will be able to pull it off the first time around. The notes are on the board, you may begin."

Edward pulled out his wand, ignoring the notes on the board, and tapped his cheek gently. "Novo," he said confidently. His hair went black, his nails blue and his eyes green.

"Very good Mr. Elric. Fifteen points to Gryffindor."

"Thank you professor." He replied, tapping the wand again. "Muto." His coloring changed back to normal.

"I believe that deserves another fifteen points Mr. Elric. Very good." She walked away, smiling slightly to watch some of the other students.

"Wow, that was good Edward. You've done this before, haven't you?"

He blushed, slightly embarrassed. "Yes, actually I have. I was in an advanced class last year. We covered most of this material." He said, tapping the text book with a finger. "I can't wait to get to the later chapters though." Hermione nodded and went back to transfiguring herself. Of course she managed it before the class ended and they all went off to dinner.

Edward, however, made his way to detention with Professor Mustang.

Author's Notes:

Me: Yes it is necessary to cut it off right there.

Ed: She means she want's to annoy the hell out of you.

Me: That isn't true at all.

Duo: So where is that fic you wrote anyway?

Me: I have no idea what you are talking about. Who let him in here?

Sanzo: Whistles

Me: Traitor


End file.
